zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Cai Wu Xiong
You may be looking for the actress: Wu Xiong... A character who came into the show during the later episodes. Cai Wu Xiong (蔡五熊) is the younger sister of Cai Yun Han - KO 7. Her name is referred to as "five bears," because she killed five bears when she was still a newborn baby and was therefore named "Wu Xiong" (五熊), meaning "five bears" in translation. Biography Early Life Wu Xiong grew up in the jungle with gorillas after her parents were killed in an accident, and communicates in gorilla language. Wu Xiong returned to her family one year before her appearance in the show. ''KO One'' Future Knowledge She is the only notable person to have read the entire series of "The Golden Pen Touches the Dragon" (金筆點龍) and therefore knows something about the future, but does not want to reveal it because she was afraid of reprisals. ''The X-Family'' Wu Xiong was briefly mentioned by Da Dong. However, she was absent in The X-Family (終極一家) and her whereabouts and life status remained unknown. ''KO One Return'' in KO One Return]] Wu Xiong was the only one that survived the events of Lei Ting's grandfather's plots. She escaped back into the jungle with the gorillas after Duan Chang Ren sacrificed himself to seal away the dimension-travelling door. Ten years after, she became the only clue to the events that happened ten years before. While Geng Lie was doing a mission, he used his Yi Neng to fight. Sensing Yi Neng, Wu Xiong saved Geng Lie and mistook him for Ya Se until he returned her her lost memories with his Yi Neng. Wu Xiong remembered herself as an 18-year-old and led the new generation of the Ultimate Class to find out what happened to all the power users in the Gold Dimension. Physical Appearance In the initial episodes that she appeared in, she had long hair that covers her face and wore clothes that made her look like a gorilla. But later on, she changed her image when Ya Se reminded her that she is living in a human society. Her human outfit gave impression to everybody around her, including Ya Se, who did not like her at first. Aliases Because of her gorilla-like appearance and behavior, everyone in class refer to her as "Jin Gang Mei Mei" (金剛妹妹 / Little King Kong Sister). Relationships Love life *[[Wang Ya Se|'Wang Ya Se']] (王亞瑟) Wu Xiong falls in love with Ya Se the first time she meets him, mainly because she has known him as her mate ever since she was three years old. Although Ya Se disliked her at first, Wu Xiong eventually succeeds in capturing his heart after she uses her "Bear Pearl" (熊珠) to save him and almost died because of losing it. According to her future knowledge, their love doesn't last long, but will be beautiful while it does. Their standards after KO One is unknown. Powers Like many characters, she displays the ability of super-speeding. She also has the power of superhuman strength and athletic abilities, which allow her to smack down at least twenty people at a time. Telepathy She also has some sort of telepathic abilities, as she is always able to tell what Ya Se needs or wants without saying it. Bear Pearl (熊珠) Wu Xiong is the bearer of the "Bear Pearl" (熊珠), a special orb given by the gorillas when she was young. With it inside her body, she is given invulnerability and rapid regeneration; an ability that accelerates the healing process if the damage is too much for her invulnerability to take. It also has the power to disperse or block any form of demonic energy. When she gave it to Ya Se, she began to fall ill and eventually collapses. The doctor discovered that she had begun to age rapidly because of the lack of the Bear Pearl and needed it back within one month, by which she would die of old age. Ya Se returned it in ''episode 21''. However, shortly after it was returned, she used it once again to end the battle between the Martial Arts Syndicate and the KO fighters. she is later seen in K.O one 2 where she has forgoten everything. Alternate Counterpart Xiao Qiao (小喬) Wu Xiong has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Xiao Qiao. Unlike Wu Xiong, she grew up in the human society and rarely uses her powers, almost letting fans believe that she didn't have any. In the Silver Dimension, she and Yun Han's alternate counterparts are also sisters. Notes The actresses of Cai Wu Xiong and Cai Yun Han are sisters in real life. Category:KO One characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Females